


There Were Some Things Severus Liked

by Argyle_S



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Erotica, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-13
Updated: 2007-06-13
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argyle_S/pseuds/Argyle_S
Summary: Shower Sex





	There Were Some Things Severus Liked

There were some things Severus liked.

Finding Remus waiting when he got back to his chambers for the evening was one of them.

It was such a simple thing really. When left in the morning, Remus was just getting out of bed. All day, in the back of his mind, Severus would worry. Would today be the day? Would one of the few Death Eaters who'd escaped decide to strike back at one of the most visible of the old order's members?

Each night Severus would enter his chambers and find Remus waiting. He would listen to him rant about the obstructionists in he ministry who were trying to block the repeal of some barbaric law. He would listen to him positively gloat about the way Granger-Weasley punctured some blowhard's argument with nothing but a bit of logic and the cold hard facts.

Remus would listen to him grumble, rather to loudly, about what a bunch of dunderheads he had to teach. Remus would smile indulgently and pretend to believe he hated his students.

It was warm. It was comfortable. It reminded him of home. At least, home when his father had been away.

There were some things Severus liked.

Having a bit of a lie in on Sunday morning was one of them. That particular Sunday morning, he didn't wake up until half past nine. It was an almost sinful indulgence, but three extra hours of sleep was wonderful when he didn't have a class to teach. Not to mention he could curl up and use Remus as a pillow.

There were some things Severus liked.

And hot, steamy showers were one of them. The way the warmth wrapped thickly around him. The way the hot water left reddened trails on his skin where ever it went. They way his muscles seemed to melt in the heat.

There were some things Severus liked.

Like Remus slipping into the shower behind him. He signed in contentment as Remus started working the shampoo into his hair. Strong fingers massaged his scalp as Remus worked up a lather.

He tilted his head back and let Remus rinse his hair and start on the conditioner. The first time Remus had purchased a bottle, he'd been offended. Until he realized it would mean more time with Remus' hands in his hair.

There were some things Severus liked.

The way Remus massaged him as he worked the soap over his skin was high on the list. Remus' strong, sure hands worked the knots out of his muscles. Remus always started at the top, working his neck and shoulders. Then Remus lips would follow his hands down Severus back, over his arse, down his legs, and back up his front.

There were some things Severus liked.

Remus slipping his tongue under Severus' foreskin for example. Remus knew what it did to him. Knew it turned him on more and more. Knew it made him whimper and moan and gasp. Remus knew he could do if for hours, because no matter how turned on Severus got, he just couldn't come until Remus touched his shaft.

There were some things Severus liked.

The fact that Remus could take his whole length in his mouth was one of them. The slow, sensual strokes. The occasional touch of a tongue. They way Remus gently squeezed his balls at just the right moment.

The way Remus moaned as he swallowed.

There were some things Severus liked.

The feel of Remus sliding roughly into his arse. Remus' fingers digging into his hips. Fast, deep thrusts. Getting fucked quick and hard under the hot spray. Remus' moans as he came.

Being held tightly afterwards.

Remus telling him he loved him.

There were some things Severus liked, and one man he loved.


End file.
